Secuestro de una memoria
by Mishima Yukio
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Shizu-chan fuera secuestrado por Izaya sin memoria alguna? ¿También lo ama? Un fic pensado desde la perspectiva de Izaya, quién ama de manera descomunal a Shizu-chan y por ello no desea que recuerde quien era antes de esa intimidad. (Shizaya)


Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como los lugares. Todo a excepción de la historia es de sus respectivos creadores.

Hola, este es mi primer Fanfic en esta página; espero sea de su agrado y si me dan un Review se los agradecería mucho.

**Secuestro de una memoria**

Nuestra rutina de unas copas después de la comida está intacta después de todo, las bebemos con calma y en silencio, un silencio abrumador que te da la oportunidad de tratar de recordar, pero en verdad, no quiero que recuerdes.

Te gusta reposar tu cuerpo sobre el sofá de color negro intenso y con un cigarrillo en la mano; me fascina verte. Después del sabor amargo, de siempre, que te ha dejado el alcohol, pareciera que comienzas a divagar y tus ojos ya no ven nada, ni siquiera a mí.

Empuñaré la cámara que solía utilizar para espiar cada uno de tus movimientos, antes de esto, antes de estar lejos de Ikebukuro y Shinjiku, voy a tomar tu rostro en plena meditación, y por fin capturaré ese instante de ausencia total. Me acerco con lentitud y me siento sobre tus piernas, es cómodo, apunto la lente a tu rostro y te sorprendes con el leve murmullo de la cámara al capturar tu efigie…

—Una más…

— ¡Detente!—me gritas desconcertado.

—Te ves bien… desde cualquier ángulo tú siempre te ves bien —te respondo en mi defensa, mientras te obsequió una sonrisa traviesa. Quieres poner un obstáculo con tu palma, la cual tomo con mi mano y nos rozamos; es tan cálida tu piel que me provoca un afán profundo para conseguir el contacto de tus labios, sin embargo me abstengo de ello… quiero una fotografía más.

—Estás sudando mucho Izaya—me dices.

Lo siento Shizu-chan he dejado de escucharte digo en silencio, y de nuevo a través del ojo de la cámara te retrato con una mirada de deseo. De pronto, todo comienza a obscurecerse en mi mente y en cuestión de segundos brotan millones de estrellas, constelaciones, un universo propio se forma al contacto de los dos. Me quitas de las manos mi ojo mecánico. Me miras fijamente, me aproximas a ti y nuestros labios se rozan con delicadeza, no me permites huir, me quitas el aliento acelerando el ritmo, sin escapatoria cedo a tus deseos y me dejo llevar; cambiamos de posición, ahora soy yo quien está debajo. Por fin un poco de resuello.

—Creo que siempre gano. Un beso es todo lo que hace falta para doblegarte —me dices con una sonrisa vencedora.

— ¡Cállate! No es que no pueda ganar —te digo… "Es que no quiero"frase que siempre guardaré para mí.

— Pero dime ¿Cómo llegué? ¿De dónde soy? y ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No puedo recordar nada y a pesar de todo siento que estar contigo es muy natural para mí. —me dices mientras me apresas entre tus brazos.

No escarbes tu pasado Shizu-chan, por favor no resuenes en tu memoria: la ciudad de Ikebukuro, no recuerdes nunca que me odias y déjame seguir aquí perdiéndome en el centro de tu esencia.

— Eso no importa, yo sé que quieres respuestas, yo sé que quieres saber cosas, pero si evocas tus memorias ya no podremos estar juntos. —Te digo con la esperanza de tu borradura entre mis labios.

— Entonces, nunca sabré si en verdad lo que ha quedado atrás vale la pena dejarlo en el olvido. Aunque por otro lado, lo que siento por ti, lo que ahora vivo y todo esto es muy bueno y no quiero que desaparezca.—Me dices mientras lentamente te acercas para entregarme un beso más profundo, más prolongado, más férvido.

Sí, no pulules en la reminiscencia, nunca recuerdes que yo te secuestre, que te tengo en este apartamento alejado de todo, hasta de la violencia de la cual tú eras adicto. Yo tengo en mis manos las memorias que buscas con desesperación. Sí… continúa, abrázame, acaríciame, despréndeme de la ropa que evita el contacto con tu piel, magrea mi cuerpo hasta el punto de la locura, deja mi mente en blanco, poco a poco con cada toque de tus manos. Ven, siente cómo encajas perfecto en mi cuerpo, el cual te desea con desesperación. Por esto y más, no recuerdes, quédate perdido en esta impudicia, no regreses donde ya no serás mío, no te vayas, no anheles nada más allá de lo que este momento puede darte…¡Ah! Como quisiera que no hubieses puesto la cámara tan lejos de mi alcance, para poder capturar este instante.

Quiero sentirte más y más hasta que casi llegues a romperme, hasta quedar exhausto de repetir lo bien que estoy contigo. Prolonguemos esto hasta el amanecer, despojados de todo pudor y sólo abrigados con el calor del otro. El rocío de tu sudor llueve en mi piel, mis brazos te buscan y con cada uno de tus ataques mi voz expulsa deleite de ti. Ya casi llega el momento de la culminación de la pasión, es inevitable.

Mañana va a dolerme todo el cuerpo, pero por ahora sólo permanezco quieto, sobre tu pecho. Apetezco de otra copa de vino para refrescar mi garganta reseca, espero que todo el mundo haya escuchado en cada jadeo que salía de mi voz la señal de pertenencia: yo de ti, tú de mí. Mantengo la esperanza de que las marcas en tu espalda no se desvanezcan tan rápido, ni tampoco las siluetas tibias aún en nuestros cuerpos, que trazamos con los labios.

Quiero que todos sepan que no te regresaré. Te secuestré, te arrebaté del mundo y construí algo nuevo para nosotros donde esto pudiera suceder cada día sin miedo de las apariencias.

Tu expresión serena al dormir es lo último que voy a guardar esta noche con ayuda del lente fotográfico.

Una vez más me acomodo entre tus brazos para dormir.

— Buenas noches… Shizu-chan —¿Si yo te dijera la verdad podríamos seguir con esto o me odiarías de nuevo? Mi vista se desvanece mientras contemplo tu imagen.


End file.
